Where Have We Found Ourselves?
by Lachrymalism
Summary: They were just people who were different. Not good different, no, but bad. Angry and depressed and disordered, they find themselves here, where they go to rot or until they have to suffer from life at home. To some death seems much easier, but to some, love could be the only escape. T for language and homosexuality.
1. Chapter 1

My fingers sailed across the keyboard as I pressed another note. Another -wrong- note.

_God damn, did that music say play G sharp?

_Ah, whatever.

I sighed. This was hopeless, I'd never learn to play the freaking keyboard.

Not even if I got lessons. The old lady who would probably teach me (I decided to name her Ethel) would probably give up. She'd wear a huge bird on her giant green straw hat and exaggerate her vowels like my third grade teacher used to do.

I sighed again and turned on my music as loud as possible, playing the saddest song I could find, some weird Japanese pop I had an addiction to.

"KIMI NO KOTOBA GA-"

"Turn it the fuck down!" I heard my sister scream from the top of the stairs. I laughed even louder and plugged it into my little speaker, singing horribly along with the song. Well, it wasn't really singing. More like a monotone fast-talk that kinda went along with the music, but not completely. My sister came down, all decked out in yellow and white. She took my music player out of the speaker and threw it across the room. It did nothing, but with her anger quenched she turned, hair spinning around like one of those pretty popular girls she wished she was.

"LEN! GET YOUR ASS UP HERE!" A voice screamed. I rolled my eyes and walked upstairs.

There he was. Oh my God, there he was. Len Kagamine. He was so... Kawaii. Of course, currently I was competing in my affections for said Crypton Vocaloid. I mean, there was Miku and that weird Negibanana pairing, Kaito (which was actually kinda cute, not that I'd ever admit it), and even that creepy twincest thing with Rin that everyone seemed to ship.

I took my seat at the table next to Mayu on the right and SeeU on the left. She was giggling to her bunny whose name I always forgot, and SeeU was smiling creepily at Oliver singing,

"Nan cheoncheonhe...~!" Which I did not know the meaning of. Len greeted everyone with smiles and sat down next to her sister, whose fingers clawed into his arm.

"Sensei! Sensei! Sensei! SENSEI!" Yuki began to scream, her older brother Hiyama running over to her along with one of the lunch monitors, who both began to cart her out of the dining area. It was dinner as normal, in other words. There were no other incidents that lunch, just me shyly staring at Len and, as usual, not saying a word.

**Hello. I'm Lachrymalism, you may call me Lack or Buzz Buzz. **

**This is some crappy little thing I decided to write because yeah. **

**Details about their setting will be included in the next chapter of this lovely little thing. Here are some clues, though. In this story:**

**-Piko cannot talk. **

**-Len has a behavior disorder.**

**-Rin has the same behavior disorder, but on a larger scale.**

**-Mayu has bipolar disorder.**

**-SeeU is a sociopath.**

**-Yuki is schizophrenic, and her older brother is a lunch monitor at this lovely place. **

**-I plan to make Oliver have an addiction to pain.**

**-I plan to make Miku have some sort of attention disorder.**

**-I plan to make Kaito developmentally disabled.**

**Where are they? You will have to wait to find out.**

**Also- 'nan cheoncheonhe' is something that I heard on SeeU's song I = Nightmare, which (although I probably butchered the spelling something fierce) means "I slowly..." It just seemed like a creepy thing to say. Alright. Farewell. **


	2. Chapter 2

After Yuki got hauled out screaming about how "The shadows are talking again", dinner carried on.

"Alright, friends!" One of our headmasters, Miriam said cheerfully. "Finish up your dinners, because it's almost time to get to bed!"

_Holy shit, did she always have to be this cheerful? We're not her fucking friends.

"That isn't nice language, Len! Do you want another demerit?" Miriam called to me, still grinning. I rolled my eyes. Rin flipped her the bird and got a demerit. She was doing good, only twenty-seven today. They promised that once we both had gotten down to a week of single-digit demerits, we would go home on probation. If we were good for two months after we'd go home and never go back, or o they told us. I didn't even have the same problem as Rin did, I was just an average moody teen my parents stuck here because they didn't have anything to do with me. But I made sure to get at least twenty demerits a day so I could stick with my sister, our parents weren't nearly as bad when she was around. Rin snickered to me, making sexual hand gestures just to piss off Miriam even more. She was screaming, but still maintaining a sweet demeanor. How she could do this, I had no idea. I laughed along and started screaming the most vulgar things I could manage, I was only at fifteen demerits today and I needed to increase my number before they sent me home.

"Hey, Leon! Watch this!" Rin screamed to the dean, who had just entered the room upon Miriam's request. My sister then proceeded to jump onto the table, receiving both protests and calls cheering her on from everyone at both tables.

Of course, then she took off her shirt, receiving more cat-calls. I knew she was getting bad then, she didn't do such things unless her behavior was slipping again.

"Rin!" I yelled, grabbing her leg. She kicked me in the face, hitting my cheek with a force that almost knocked me out of my chair. Thankfully, I was alright, because I knew I had to resort to extremes now. Both Headmasters Miriam and Sweet Ann and Deans Leon and Lola were either on the floor or tending to those who were. I jumped up on the table, my foot knocking over my own food.

"Rin. Please. Come down now. It's okay," I murmured, stroking her cheek. She slapped me in the face. Hard. I flew backward, tripping and landing in Oliver's food. He yelped in surprise and jumped up, which caused his knee to hit the table and knock it over. My sister went down with the table, which crushed Sonika. My twin landed on her arm and promptly crawled off the table and jumped on the couch, still in only her bra and shorts. After flopping down and locating her mp3 player in between the couch cushions, she winked at me, plugged in her headphones, and fell asleep. I was left to handle the complaints and clean the mess.

"Why did she do that?" Sonika mumbled, pain evident in her voice. She was helped out from under the table, and she stumbled up to her room as normal, the doctors muttering about her Fetal Alcohol Syndrome, knowing that her hearing was poor and she couldn't hear them. I found it cruel and heartless, them, this place everything.

"Guys! Shut up!" Miku yelled, pushing everyone out of the way so she could become the center of attention. Nobody paid attention to her except Kaito. He wheeled his way over to her, but the blanket over his underdeveloped legs got caught under the wheels of his chair and fell off, causing her to scream just because both of his legs came to footless nubs. Their relationship was strange, Miku tolerated him as long as he kept his deformities hidden. It seemed to be good enough for both of them.

"Len, you bastard! Why the hell did your sister do that?" Mayu yelled.

"I-"

"Shut up, she knocked over my food!" Oliver interjected.

"But-"

"Len..." SeeU mumbled creepily. That was enough to shut me up. I felt a hand touch my arm. There was Piko, looking up at me in concern. I shrugged him off.

**I apologize but I find "~Piko's POV~" And things like that pointless. I am treating this as a real book, so I may change perspective without warning. If you need clarification as to who is narrating, please contact me. **


	3. Chapter 3

There he was, and there I was putting my hand on his arm. He shrugged me off like I didn't matter, and I knew I shouldn't have done that... I tearfully looked away, walking away and dejected like the overemotional loser I was. I wished that Len would accept me, but he always just gave me a look of disdain. We'd been friends once, when I had first came to this horrible place called Smile Care Facility for the Mentally, Physically, and Behaviorally Troubled.

_ Just a fancy name for a Psych Ward.

"Yukari!" I heard Mayu scream from the room next to me. By her voice I could tell that she was in her 'cutesy' mood.

"Yes, darling?" Yukari called back. Yukari had been put here, I recalled, for being a lesbian. Her religious parents were determined that she would walk out of this place straighter that an arrow, - an especially straight arrow, at that- but instead she had found love in Mayu, despite her bipolarity.

"Can we sing together?" She pleaded, Yukari having entered her room.

"Of course, love." I could detect the warm smile in her voice. Their melodic voices floated past my door, and I found myself cracking it open (which was rare for me, seeing as I was a bit of an introvert).

"Nani ga itai, nande itai, doushite konna ni itagaritai..." Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain, their compromise song. Of course, since Yukari loved "Goodbye Chainsaw" and Mayu loved "A Lie and A Stuffed Animal", this was the only song they could find that was close enough to both for them to sing together.

I mouthed the lyrics, wishing for a sound to come out, a naive dream I'd had since I was birthed by my irresponsible mother in a hallway behind her senior prom, her boyfriend as drunk as she was idiotic. I came out alive, but with a crushed Broca's Area that resulted in permanent muteness.

"Piko!" I heard someone scream. I looked over to see my friend Tohoku Zunko, victim to severe Paranoid Personality Disorder, come flying at me, bow in hand. I looked up, my hands forming the word, "Yes?" Zunko began her ritual of questions, full-body scans for weapons, and intensive stares to see if I was lying to any of her questions. After that was finished, she locked my door, pulled out her miniature carpet square, dusted it off, knocked on the floorboards precisely three times and pressed her ears to them, then placed her carpet on the floor and sat on it contentedly.

"So they took me to the pharmacy today, where I got to pick out my medicines, and I started them yesterday, and the therapist says I'm doing better! Although, she may be lying, I saw her glance to the right, that's a sign of lying- or was it the right?- anyways, I think I'm doing better, so she might be right. Maybe one day I'll actually be able to go to New York City or Boston or Washington D.C.! I mean, there were terrorist attacks there, and anyone you see could be a terrorist, but maybe they aren't? Did you ever think of that? _Did you_?" She said excitedly, shaking me by the shoulders. I nodded, grinning. I was proud of her. I remembered when she came here a few months ago, wrapped in a ratty green blanket in such a way that covered all of her and was pulled over her head like a hood and looking around at everything suspiciously. She had a metal detector that she swung back and forth, and her parents were staring at the floor as if they were embarrassed not that they were dropping her off here, but that she was their daughter in the first place. I remember thinking that they were sick bastards, and I wanted to kill them with all I had.

"Hey, has anyone seen Piko?" I called, asking around downstairs. Everyone merely shrugged me off, not willing to speak to me after what I, no, Rin, had done.

**Sorry this is so late. My computer broke.**


End file.
